battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/That Game Sucks.
Dragon Mania Legends is pretty much horrid. Why it Sucks #Repetitive designs which makes Dragon City look like a masterpiece. #*The Shooting Star Dragon is just the Melon Dragon with a star theme slapped onto it. #*The Hellhound Dragon is NOWHERE near a hellhound. #*The Ice, Ruby, and Emerald Dragon are just recolors of themselves. The only thing which changes is their eye coloring and shards. Worst case scenario, Emerald is basically a green Ice Dragon. #*There is BARELY A SINGLE UNIQUE DESIGN. Clan dragons are ALWAYS two-headed dragons! The only one which seems to be unique is Chronos. #*Boss dragons are wasted opportunities to get creative. The boss dragons are just random dragons with armor slapped onto them, such as Mr. Popsicle. Worse case scenario, they may just be a random dragon with NOTHING slapped onto them, such as Mephistopheles (compare to this). In short, the game is lazy to think of entirely new designs. #*The Clover and Shadow Dragon may be ripping off the ones in DragonVale. Just compare them and you'll see. #*The Void Dragon is absolutely NOWHERE in being a dragon related to portals or darkness. It looks like one of those generic dragons you'd see. #*Some designs FAIL to live up their name. The Tick Tock Dragon is nothing more than a robot, for example. #Stupid weakness chart, such as Plant attacks being weak against Light attacks. In worse case scenario, the game knows about photosynthesis. #Dragon codex sometimes makes ZERO sense. For example, the Pinecone Dragon's codex entry says they get slimmer when wet. Then why can't Water attacks do squat against Pinecone Dragon?! Additionally, the Laser Dragon's codex entry is literally something a grammar police should be angry about. #*In fact, the Snowflake Dragon's codex entry says that "no two Snowflake Dragons are alike. Though some are quite similar, each one has little differences that make them special!". Rip offs here? #The game has Legendary and Divine, rarities, an element, which you should never do in a "habitat island building" game. #Bad stupid typings logic engulfs this game. #*Many Dragons are Energy, which enables them to use Electric Jolt. Well, what about the Marshmallow Dragon?! #*The Skater Dragon is not an ice skater. Rather, it's a roller skater. That's right! IT'S BASICALLY A TRAP! #*Echo Dragon should've been Dark/Void/Wind instead. You'd see why later. #*Why isn't the Midnight Dragon Dark/Void/Water? Oh well, at least the design is nice. #*''WOOLY DRAGON GETS HEFTLY BEATEN UP FROM SHADOW ATTACKS. 'NO JOKE!!! Sheeps are mostly related to sleep, so why does THIS dragon lose to shadow attacks?! #''The skills''. They are creative, but most of the times are always paired with the wrong dragons. #*Poison is average but Pandemic only makes the Poison last ''+1 turn''. That means it only lasts for 3 turns. Gameloft, if you're going to force people to fork out money to get this subpar secondary effect, at least improve it to something much more devastating. #**In addition do Pandemic being underpowerd, a Pandemic is similar to a Epidemic. So... why can't it get stronger? #*Electric Jolt is EXTREMELY guilty for this! It pairs with 140+ dragons, which you may think is small, BUT IT MAY ALSO GIVE THEM ELECTRICITY WHEN THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE IT! In other words, the Electric Jolt is basically Explosive Results with an Energy skin slapped onto it. #**Electric Jolt doesn't even stun (unless you get power of thunder), which is extremely weird. #*Life Steal is a Void skill. Like Electric Jolt, it is paired with the wrong dragons sometimes. #*Solar Flare is Explosive Results with a Light skin slapped onto it. #*Creeping Shadows is Poison with a Shadow skin slapped onto it. #*Death Mark is basicaly a skill which gives an opponent extra damage. This applies to all Legendary Dragons. You should know what this means! #*In other words, they are overpriced. Redeeming Qualities #While they are repetitive, some dragons look awesome, such as the Pipe Dragon and Ratatoskr Dragon. Some dragon designs can even be stellar. #Dragons with the classification of Legendary and Divine are fortunately not clogged, unlike Monster Legends, which has '400+ '''Legendary monsters. Also, Logic on Weakness Chart https://jorvinpedia.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:353#2 *'Fire < Energy: Producing something is not an excuse on why it loses to it. Period. *'Wind' < Void: Confusing for starters. *'Earth' > Water: This is trash logic. Just because dirt covers up water doesn't mean it should win against water! Also, HAVE YOU HEARD OF EROSION AND WEATHERING?! *'Plant' > Void: Void equals darkness and portals. Does not say anything about holes. Yet plant somehow crushes Void Dragons. How stupid. *'Plant' < Light: 100% trash logic. Worse, they knew about photosynthesis. Apparently the reasoning behind this is because some plants think it's too bight. That is the worst excuse ever. This is not related to water, where overflowing water on it can make it damaged. No, this is about LIGHT! **Another warning: You'll be seeing a ton of this trash for the rest of this stupid logic. Embrace yourself once we get to Light, Shadow, Legendary, and Divine. *'Metal' > Plant: While somewhat logical, you probably haven't heard of stories where nature beats technology. Like Eden to Green! *'Metal' < Shadow: Inaccuracy is no excuse. *'Energy' < Shadow: Same here. *'Void' > Energy: The Energy element does NOT contain light ANYWHERE. *'Void' < Light: Well, look at TSRITW's reasons behind why Void beats Energy and Light. That's basically a PARADOX! Also, if light triumphs over darkness, then why doesn't it beat Shadow? **Beyond this point will be mind-blowing logic. Also beyond this is Tier 3 elements. *'Shadow' > Fire: HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF TORCHES?! For those who are British, I am NOT talking about the flashlights. Rather, I'm talking about the wooden variant of candles people hold around. If the darkness triumphs over fire, then why would torches and candles exist? *'Shadow' > Water: On the other hand, this could've been LIGHT beating Fire and Water, but noooo. Gameloft had to become Gamelost, and get all mixed up on what produces light and what doesn't produce light! So this is why you're seeing darkness kill off the water. *'Shadow' > Plant: Stop saying that Dark beats Grass because plants die in the dark. That's not true. **On the other hand, the explanation TSRITW gave me ("Shadow is a Tier 3 element so it has to be stronger than Tier 2 elements.") is a very poor excuse. Imagine if Pokemon set Ice as Tier 3 for being rare and Dragon as Tier 2 for being slightly more common than Ice! *'Light' > Earth: You're kidding, right? If light kills off earth, then where would we even live? *'Light' > Wind: If you thought the sun repels clouds, think again. *'Light' > Energy: Accordingly, in TSRITW's explanation, Energy is also light (despite the fact it's not even seen anywhere!). So we're basically having Light triumph over MORE LIGHT?! **Welcome to the mind-blowing zone now kiddo. You're now in the TIER 4 ZONE! *'Legendary' > Light: Believe it or not, this is one of the only elements which can beat Light. That's stupid! *'Legendary' > Shadow: The same goes here. **For Divine here I'm going to use Crimson Red, which is what the main color of the Divine classification is. *'Divine' > Light: And here. *'Divine' > Shadow: And here. *'Divine' > Fire: Yes, that is what it literally beats. I highly recommend you to avoid the logic of this game as this is one of the "MEGA LOGIC BREAK" games. *'Divine' > Earth: Same here. It's too bad we have a tier system, else there could've been Fire > Metal and all that logical stuff. Maybe next time don't include a tiering system? BONUS: Stupid/Odd Things *Super Mario Party Gets Uncreative: It gone from "Greedy Dice Block" and "Brawny Dice Block" to "Wario Dice Block" and "Donkey Kong Dice Block". That's one of bad qualities of this game. *Fat Rosalina: You may be questioning why the heck I'm listing it here. It is because this is a real thing in Super Mario Kun, and I've got the GUTS TO PROVE IT TO YOU. *Gameloft, more like Gamelost: Gameloft turns out to be a microtransactions fan. Fortunately, they are better than EA in microtransactions; they are at least more passionate and started out good. Category:Blog posts